


The Inner Circle Knots Las Vegas

by Professor Scaly (Thelifeofafandom)



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: A/B/O, BDSM, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Omegaverse, Piss, The Inner Circle - Freeform, Vegas Promo, alpha!sammy, btw the piss is in a skippable chapter, dubious consent but everyone is definitely actually consenting and definitely is into it, for canon compliance, omega!mjf, only did it to get mjf in the tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelifeofafandom/pseuds/Professor%20Scaly
Summary: In the omegaverse universe, the Inner Circle only accepts alphas into its ranks. There's only one problem: MJF's an omega. With the help of his alpha tag partner Wardlow, he's been able to stay hidden this long, and has gotten into the Inner Circle. But then, he decides to spend the weekend in Vegas with a group of just alphas while he's in heat. What's gonna happen if Sammy finds out his secret? Spoiler alert: he's gonna fuck the shit out of him.
Relationships: Maxwell Jacob Friedman/Sammy Guevara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. The Plot

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to kentucky-gentleman.tumblr.com for BETAing (pun intended) my fic. You should definitely follow them. And follow me on twitter under @professor-scaly, where I post furry porn and hot wrestling takes. I hope you enjoy this fic! I started writing it November 8th and it was gonna be a short little PWP. Thankfully, I got busy and wasn't able to complete it until the omegaverse- I mean the omegavegas- I mean the Vegas promo came out. Not to say I manifested it but... Anyway, this fic is 95%* canon compliant and you can fucking quote me on that. Hope you enjoy!

These damn heat suppressors. They barely fucking worked. Max sat in his dressing room, patting the sweat of his skin down with an already damp towel. Sure they kept his omega pheromones from going crazy, levels where not even Wardlow could help hide him, but he could still feel the warmth rippling throughout his entire body, the desperation to — well, you know. There’s no need to be crass about it. 

He had just come back from giving personally monogrammed jackets to each of the Inner Circle (except Sammy. Damn it, he had to order a new jacket). Wardlow, of course, had done him the favor of wearing them for a few minutes to get his alpha scent on them. Good ol’ Wardy. Not just a body guard and a best friend, but a perfect cover for an omega in hiding. His powerful scent helped hide not only Max himself, but things like the jackets, the burberry scarves, and a lot of his clothes. As an added bonus, Wardlow was pretty firmly alpha4alphas. All he wanted to do was get dicked down by a powerful knot (or strap, he wasn’t picky). It meant the close relationship of theirs was never tempted to turn into something more. Though on days like this, Max wanted nothing more than to run his lips along Wardlow’s neck, get pushed face first up against a wall, and feel the man’s growing knot push up— Max shook his head. He couldn’t have these sorts of thoughts while so close to the ring. AEW was progressive enough to let omegas on their program, even putting Kenny into the spotlight, but the Inner Circle had a strict no-omegas policy. Max had grown up with his ex-hero, Chris Jericho, talking about how he wouldn’t ever want to fight with omegas, too worried they’d get “distracted.” It wasn’t a surprise he turned into a goddamn "Please don't feel so stupid or insecure" "All of the women on The Apprentice flirted with me" "It was a great night for Mexico" "Stay and we keep the oil" Donald "I think I am a nice person" Trump supporter, donating 3k$ to his campaign. Now what? Max was begging the man to be a part of his faction? It wasn’t worth it. The man certainly wasn’t. But damn it would be good for him to join a faction with AEW’s biggest draw, and cement himself as his replacement when he retired. 

There was a knock at the door, and without waiting for an answer, Sammy walked in. “Hey, by the way, I’m a size small.” 

“Oh no, I know!” Max managed a wide smile though he was seething at the invasion of his privacy. “I already have it! One of my… assistants just left it in my hotel room.” 

Sammy sighed. “Ok whatever man. See you tomorrow.” He patted Max’s shoulder. Max felt a shiver go down his spine. The contact felt really, really good. He wanted to lean into the hand. Maybe lean into Sammy’s body too. Maybe wrap his legs around the man. Maybe let himself get scented— 

“Hey, are you listening?” Sammy snapped his fingers in front of Max’s face. “Do you have a fever? Or just running hot from the omega you’ve got squirreled away somewhere here?” 

“Huh?” Max tried to keep an even expression but was sure of the grimace breaking across his face. “What are you talking about?”

“The omega you were obviously just fucking. I can smell them all over you. It’s gross, dude. Don’t fuck in your dressing room.”

Realizing the misunderstanding, Max relaxed. “Look, man, those omegas can’t get enough of me. I’m alpha as shit. They smell me and go crazy.” 

Sammy rolled his eyes. “Whatever dude. Size small for your shitty jacket.” He turned heel and left the room. Max growled quietly to himself. He needed Wardlow to scent him again if he smelled like an omega to Sammy. Turning to his laptop, he clicked “Extra-Large” and ordered the jacket.

~~

The next week came, but Max’s order of the comically large jacket did not. He was set to meet with the Inner Circle that night, where he planned to give Sammy the jacket as an appeasement, mostly to Jericho. But if it didn’t arrive, he’d just look like a clown — he couldn’t argue his “assistant” had forgotten it twice. He was already in his outfit, ready to go out on stage.

“Stop pacing, you’re making me dizzy,” Wardlow grumbled. 

“I can’t stop, Wardy! If it doesn’t get here, I’ll look bad, and I’ll never get into the Inner Circle.  _ WE’LL _ never get into the Inner Circle.” 

Wardlow rolled his eyes just as there was a knock on the door. “That’s probably it, Max.” Max ran to the door. 

“Package for uhhhhh M’Jeff?” Max grabbed the package from the delivery person’s hands with barely a grunt of acknowledgement, and slammed the door in their face. He tore the packaging open, shoving the unwrapped jacket under his arm. 

“Fucking finally. Let’s go! Let’s go!” Max grabbed Wardlow’s arm and pulled him out of the room toward the ring. 

After the usual pleasantries were out of the way, Max pulled the jacket out from under his arm. “And what’s this? A jacket for little Sammy Guevara? Come on, put it on.” Sammy took the jacket from him like he was being offered a dead rat. 

“Chris, I can’t wear this.” 

“Put it on, Sammy. It’s a gift!” Jericho laughed awkwardly, then laughed genuinely when Sammy put the jacket on. It was humongous on him, with the sleeves going a foot past his hands. Sammy shot daggers at Max, followed by a strange grimace and a furrowing of his brow. There was a prickle of joy in Max’s evil little omega heart about how furious Sammy looked at being embarrassed on national television. It was delightful. 

~~

The month had passed in a blur. A musical number. A town hall. And a fight with Chris Fucking Jericho that he won in such a goddamn clever way. And in a few moments, he would be getting inducted into the Inner Circle. It looked like everything was going his way. Yes, he was in heat for the induction, but even that barely fazed him. He couldn’t wait to see Sammy’s smug smile wiped off of his face. That asshole had been plaguing him this past month. Max didn’t know how he did it, but the man would pop up everywhere. Sammy had even almost caught Max taking his heat suppressors once. It was like being followed around by some weird, aggressive dog that kept mocking his every move or trying to catch him being “not Inner Circle material” or whatever garbage he said. Sammy getting hit in the head with a steel chair by Matt Hardy was the only peace that Max had gotten that whole month. But today, that would be over. He was joining the Inner Circle, and Sammy wouldn’t be able to say shit. Also, he had sent him an email telling him to meet them at the beach. The longer he could keep Sammy away from himself, the better. 

“You ready?” Wardlow asked. 

Max looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his scarf and running his hands through his hair. “Oh yeah, baby.” 

The ceremony went smoothly as he could have hoped. The balloons flying off weren’t too bad, at worst it was funny. And he thought he passed off the stolen Drake lyrics pretty well, and everyone seemed too excited about Vegas to care. Even now, they were all popping champagne bottles and talking about what they wanted to do there. 

The mood, though, was changed when Sammy stormed in. “What the fuck Max?” He pushed the man backwards. “You sent me down to the beach!” 

“Didn’t you get my follow up email?” Max brushed his shoulders, trying to look unfazed. In reality, Sammy was sweaty from running here all the way from the beach, and it made his in-heat mind go woozy. As much as he hated the man, something primal in him urged him to touch him again. But he didn’t. “I told you to come meet us here.” 

“I didn’t get shit,” Sammy growled. 

“I don’t know what happened! I sent a second-” Sammy pounced on Max, taking him by surprise so he fell over. Sammy started trying to punch him, but Jericho and Wardlow held him back. Yes, Max should have felt anger, or fear, or some sort of negative emotion. But all he felt was the warmth of Sammy’s hips on his chest where he was straddling him, and the pressure of his knees around his ribs. If it weren’t for these damn heat suppressors, Max wasn’t sure he’d be able to contain himself. He hadn’t had sex in so long, and being straddled by a powerful alpha, with his crotch so close to his face. Max wanted to reach out and— The pressure was removed as Wardlow and Jericho pulled Sammy off of him. 

“Sammy! What the fuck are you doing?” Jericho smacked him in the back of the head. “This is our new member you’re talking to. You’re both the best of the best. The alpha-est of the alpha-est. And he’s taking us all to Vegas.” 

Sammy snorted at that comment. “Alpha-est of the alpha-est,” he mocked. 

Wardlow reached out a hand to help Max up. He regained his composure and cleared his throat. “Yes, Sammy. I’m taking you all to Vegas.” He pulled a ticket out of his jacket. “On me.” He then slipped the ticket into the inner pocket of Sammy’s jacket, and patted his chest. Thank god wrestling was such a homoerotic sport and he could do that. 

~~

Their flight was a couple nights later. Max took extra heat suppressors. He sat in the window seat with Wardlow in the aisle, glaring at Hager and getting an equally sharp look in return. Max rolled his eyes. Wardlow had always had the worst taste in men. 

“No I legitimately hate him,” Wardlow growled under his breath.    
  


“I didn’t say shit, Wardy.”

Wardlow grunted noncommittally and went back to his crossword, occasionally glancing at the man across the aisle. The entire plane ride grated on Max’s last nerves. Not only was the overwhelming scent of so many alphas getting to him, but Sammy was sitting behind him and kept kicking his seat. 

“Bro, can you stop.” Max ripped his earbuds out and twisted around. 

“Stop what?” Sammy didn’t look up from his phone. 

“Kicking my seat.” 

“I’m not kicking your seat.” 

“Dude, yes— you literally are dude.” 

“Even if I were, what would you do about it?” 

Max didn’t say anything and turned back around. There was another kick at the back of his seat. He was going to fucking lose it. He shook his head to clear it — he had just been inducted he couldn’t start shit with Sammy already. When the plane started descending, Max breathed a sigh of relief. He was still putting on a jovial and overly excited face, and when they arrived at the hotel picked up all the room keys for everyone. He had set it up so that the Inner Circle had a whole floor to themselves, each person assigned to their own suite. Even Sammy and Ortiz were impressed, though they were trying to hide it. Max asked Wardlow to help him out in his room, and used the quick moment of privacy to ask — 

“Omega check?” Wardlow sniffed the air. 

“No, you’re good.”

“Awesome.” Max ran his fingers through his hair, popped up his collar, and returned to the hallway. “Alright everyone, who’s ready to fucking gamble?” Before going up to the rooms, he had gotten bags of chips from the casino for everyone, and he lifted them up now. Jericho and Santana cheered, and Max handed them out. 

The first moments of the night after this were clear in everyone’s memory after this. The blackjack table, a few rounds of craps, poker — Max won every single one. Sammy kept trying to complain to everyone that he was cheating, but without any proof and Sammy’s admittedly horrible poker face, no one really cared. After upping the ante to Everclear with Jericho, though, and subsequently hotboxing their limo, things started to get fuzzy. People’s clothes were lost, an Elvis impersonator joined their group (and started getting  _ real _ handsy with Jericho — no one liked that except Jericho), Wardlow and Hager continued to stare at each other from a safe distance of a few feet. Max was ecstatic to be fitting in so comfortably with the faction that he had longed to join for so long. And even though he didn’t really like Jericho or Hager, and Ortiz, Santana, and Sammy didn’t really like him, they were all having a wonderful time. They found themselves crowded around another bar. Max wasn’t worried about his omega scent in the slightest in this scenario — the casino was full of people of all shapes and sizes, and he had made sure to come into contact with as many people as possible. Any vague omega scent could have been anyone. With Wardlow and Hager acting like the group’s bodyguards and standing toward the outside of it, Max was left to be sandwiched between Sammy and Jericho. Out of nowhere, Sammy’s hand dug into his shoulder. The shorter man leaned in close to Max. Max’s heart froze. The warmth and the closeness and the feeling of the alcohol spreading through his body suddenly made him remember that he was in heat. Again, that feeling of wanting to be fucked overtook him as the alpha brought his face an inch away from Max’s.   
  
“I hate you, man.”    
  
“Aww, you don’t mean that!”    
  
Sammy brought his face even closer. Max could smell the alcohol and weed on his breath, and the pheromones of an alpha ready to overpower an omega. “No. I do.” There was a pause where the two men stared into each other’s eyes, and Max noticed the way Sammy was searching his face. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, and to break the tension he let out a hearty laugh. Sammy did the same in return, draping his arm around Max’s back and leaning his head on his shoulder. Max felt paralyzed, but decided that an alpha would lean into it, and so he did. At this point, Wardlow and Hager started beating other people up, in a weird display of power to each other. Damn it, Max knew it would come to this. 

With everyone distracted, Sammy took this moment to bring his mouth up to Max’s ear. “You know,” he whispered. “I’ve heard a rumor that the more heat suppressors an omega takes, the more responsive they are when they’re actually in heat.” Max was paralyzed again. Sammy’s grip on his other shoulder tightened, and he took a loud sniff. Max felt a shiver run through his body as the other man’s lips brushed his earlobe. “I know.” Then almost as if he hadn’t shattered Max’s entire world, Sammy drew back and laughed and clapped at the fight Wardlow and Hager were putting on. Max’s thoughts were racing. There was no way “I know” after that statement meant anything other than Sammy had found him out. He had no idea how, he had been so careful. But he had an inkling that Sammy was right. That simple, accidental touch of Sammy’s lips against his ear had left Max feeling like he never had before. His whole body was on fire. 

“M’Jeff!” Santana snapped his fingers in front of Max’s face. 

“Huh?” 

“We’re going to the roof  _ The Hangover _ was filmed on. Come on, you drunk bitch.” 

“Uh-huh. Yeah.” Max followed the group in a stupor, but pulled Wardlow to the back of the pack. Somehow, his shirt had gotten unbuttoned, but Max didn’t give a shit about that right now.

“What?”

“Sammy knows,” Max hissed. 

Wardlow’s eyebrow twitched. “Are you serious? He knows you’re an omega?”

“Yes! I have no fucking idea how. He just told me while you were off whipping out your knot for Hager to measure against.”

“I was not— that’s not important right now. What do you want to do? They could kick you out of the Circle.” 

“I don’t know, man! I think I’m just gonna pretend I have no idea what he’s talking about and lean into actually being an alpha.”

“Ok, Max, I’ll make sure to make him keep a safe distance from you.”

“Thanks, buddy.” Max patted his friend’s back, and returned to the front of the pack where he could act buddy-buddy with Jericho. 

At the top of the roof, Sammy tried to sidle in next to Max, but Wardlow quickly stood between them. After a really gross makeout session with the Elvis impersonator where everyone in the Inner Circle awkwardly stood around them in silence, Jericho lifted up his drink and proclaimed that Elvis was now a part of their faction. Everyone cheered, mostly because they were glad the moment was over. Max was a little pissed. If he had known that the only thing he had to do in the Inner Circle was to get handsy with Jericho he would have done it months ago, rather than going through all the rigmarole that he did. It was at this moment that Max decided to spring his big, emotional speech on all of them. He talked about how much he loved all of them, even throwing in a comment about how he used to be a “lone wolf” for Sammy’s benefit, ending on calling everyone blood brothers. This was the moment where he expected everyone to have a moment of solemn silence, where they would then thank him for joining the Inner Circle. But of course, Sammy had to ruin it. 

“Oh, yeah let’s be blood brothers, I’ll cut myself open right now—” Everyone started shouting as Sammy started trying to slice a knife over his palm. A small tinge of protectiveness hit Max’s heart and he reached across Wardlow’s huge body to grab Sammy’s elbow, but Wardlow pushed himself in between them. 

“Sammy, little guy, it’s gonna be okay baby,” Max said without thinking. He could hear all the muscles in Wardlow’s jaw popping. “Uh, you know, it’s a full moon. And you know what that makes me want to do?” Max started to howl at the moon. As he expected, all the alphas joined in with him, though Sammy gave him a weird look first. Alphas looooved howling at the moon.


	2. The Porn

Max would classify the night as going down hill after Wardlow and Hager disappeared. Obviously everyone knew what they were doing after their intense tension the whole night — either beating each other bloody or fucking for dear life. Or both, if Wardlow’s previous sex life was anything to go by. While this would have been fine and dandy any other night, Sammy was like a predator tonight. At any chance he could, he would make jokes about omegas or stand close to Max, leaning his shoulder into the man. And without Wardlow, Max couldn’t reasonably just push Sammy away from himself. So he sucked it up and took it. Eventually, Jericho and the Elvis impersonator went up to Jericho’s room, and then Santana and Ortiz disappeared, saying something about a cockfight. He and Sammy were alone in Sammy’s room. Max’s heart was beating a thousand times a minute. 

“You know, it looks like the night’s over, I’m gonna—” 

In a flash, Sammy’s hands were pressed on the arms of the chair Max was sitting in, trapping him in his seat. “Kinda ballsy of you to try to join the Inner Circle, huh Max?” 

Max couldn’t make eye contact. He could feel Sammy’s breath fast and hot on his face, and it made him squirm in his seat. He chuckled uncomfortably, “What are you talking about?” 

Sammy grabbed Max’s chin with his hand, pushing his face up so they were forced to make eye contact. “I know you’re an omega, Max.” 

“No I’m not.” 

Sammy quickly drew his hand back and swiftly slapped Max across the face. The sound rang out throughout the room. It hurt, but more than that, it made Max squirm in his seat even more. He let out an involuntary whimper. Sammy smiled. “You liked that?” 

Max felt his face grow hot. “No! What alpha in his right mind would like being slapped in the face?” 

“Give it up, Max.” Max hated being called Max by anyone but Wardlow. But in this exact moment, he felt a sort of power from how Sammy was using his first name. He would never say he liked it. But he also wouldn’t ask Sammy to stop. “I know you’re an omega. Ever since you gave me that ridiculous jacket last month, I could smell omega all over it without any alpha. I was skeptical at first, but once I figured that out, it was easy to see that you were taking heat suppressors, that the alpha smell on you wasn’t yours. Did you have Wardlow scent you?”    
  


“How the hell did you—“ Max flashed back to the day when he gave Sammy that jacket. He had grabbed it right out of the packaging, without asking Wardlow to manhandle it so that it smelled like alpha. The jig was up, he was caught. “Come on man, just let it slide. You know I deserve to be here. I fucking beat Jericho. Can you say as much?”

“So what if you deserve to be here? You’re just a bitch.” Max wasn’t sure how he meant that word, but it made his chest tighten. “Why shouldn't I tell Jericho? Or everyone, for that matter? You’ve been lying to them all.” 

Max was usually used to thinking up lies on the spot. But the smell of an alpha, the stress of being found out, and the innate urge to move his head forward an inch to kiss Sammy’s soft and alluring lips… It was all too much. His mouth was dry and his heart was beating faster than ever before. “Look, Sammy, little guy, let’s talk about this in the morning. We’re both super drunk, maybe we won’t even remember this whole thing happened.” Max stood up, gently pushing Sammy away from him. “Let’s rest up and clear our heads, and we’ll get back to the topic in the morning.” Max began making a beeline to the door, but Sammy’s hand gripped his wrist before he could make it far. 

“‘Little guy’? What, no more ‘baby’?” Sammy mocked. “I’m pretty sober, Max. Come on, I’m sure you can give me a good reason not to out you as an omega...” He pulled him closer, such that Max’s back was leaned against his chest. Max could feel the heat emanating both from himself and Sammy, and something pressing against his ass. 

Max chuckled nervously again. “What, you’ve got a sharpie in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” 

Sammy pressed his nose into Max’s shoulder, taking a deep breath. Max knew his heat suppressors would have already worn off at this point, and the alpha would have been able to smell his heat from a mile away. “I wouldn’t necessarily call it ‘happy.’ Look Max—“ Sammy whirled him around so he was facing him. “I’m gonna be honest, man. It’s hard to get consistent sex in the Inner Circle. With moving around a lot for the job, constantly being surrounded by other alphas, it’s tough.” Sammy tapped Max’s crotch with the flat of his hand. “And as an omega in hiding, I’m sure you don’t get opportunities like this often.”

Max jerked at the sudden contact with his sensitive cock. Sammy didn’t know how right he was. All he wanted to do was give in to Sammy’s request. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been fucked, and he had a feeling that Sammy would fuck him as rough as he wanted. Maybe even more, which he was honestly aching for right now. But was he really about to sink so low as to get fucked by someone he hated to keep his secret? Sammy leaned in close, moving Max’s scarf out of the way, and kissed his neck, giving it a gentle bite as he sucked on the tender skin. Max gasped, his whole body shaking from the contact. He was more sensitive than he had ever been, he felt dizzy just from that. 

“I thought you hated me.” Max managed to breathe out. 

“I do.” Max just now realized that the entire time, Sammy had been moving them back step-by-step toward the foot of the bed. As he noticed, Sammy put his hands on Max’s chest and pushed him onto it. He clambered onto him, straddling his pelvis and restraining his arms with his hands. “Come on, Maxy. You know you want this. I can tell that you do.” To make his point, Sammy increased his pressure on Max’s pelvis. Max knew he could feel his cock throbbing against his body, and he looked away in embarrassment. 

“Fine,” Max choked out. 

“What was that?” Sammy grabbed his face with his hand to turn him toward himself again. 

“I said, fine. I’ll do it.” 

“That doesn’t seem enthusiastic.” 

Max rolled his eyes. “What, you want me to say please?”

Sammy grinned, and Max thought maybe he shouldn’t have given him the suggestion. “Actually, yeah.” Sammy released Max, and settled himself back on the bed on the other side of Max, with his arms behind his head. “I’ve been trying so hard to convince you, when it should really be the other way around.” 

“Come on…” Max muttered, still on his back with his legs hanging off the side of the bed. 

“Oh, do you even know how to say please?”

“Yes,” Max snapped. He hoped Sammy couldn’t smell the rush of pheromones that were certainly coming off of him. He hated to admit it, but the idea of pleading with this alpha not to ruin his career, begging to suck his dick or even get fucked by him, it was exhilarating. 

“Well?” Sammy’s shit-eating grin was really getting to him. Max moved himself to be between Sammy’s legs, both his hands resting on his thighs. 

“... Please, Sammy. Come on, please let me convince you not to tell anyone. You know I can’t let anyone know I’m such a horny fucking omega.” He started unbuttoning the alpha’s pants. “And I am. You caught me. I haven’t been fucked in so goddamn long.” He unzipped them, and started shimmying them down Sammy’s legs. “I’ve been  _ surrounded _ by alphas this entire time. Do you know how hard it is to be an omega in heat around virile and strong alphas? It’s like being a starving man surrounded by a buffet. Please, Sammy. I need this.” Max tossed Sammy’s pants to the ground. The words were bubbling to his mouth now, and he couldn’t stop. “I don’t just need to keep my job, I need you. Fuck me, Sammy.” He thrust his face into the growing bulge in Sammy’s boxers, taking a deep breath of the smell. “Fuck me.” He began pulling the boxers off, Sammy’s cock springing out from the elastic. “Damn, Sammy, if I knew what you were packing I would’ve slipped up a long time ago.” He wasn’t lying. It was a good sized cock, long and girthy, and he could already tell that he had a huge knot. 

“Oh, Max.” Sammy looked at him with wide eyes, almost as if he were concerned about how desperate Max was, but still with that smirk. “You’re pathetic.”

“I really am.” Max threw Sammy’s boxers to the ground onto his pants, and went to work. He instinctively rubbed the man’s knot against his face, scenting himself, and then moved down to his balls. With one hand steadying himself against Sammy’s thigh, he spit on his free hand. He began to lick and suck his balls, taking in as much alpha scent as he could, while jerking the man off with his wet hand. Sammy groaned and grabbed Max’s hair. He pressed himself into Max’s face, moving his hips in time with the omega’s movements. Feeling emboldened by Sammy’s enjoyment, Max began moving his hand faster and sucking the alpha’s balls harder. 

“Fuck, Max,” Sammy breathed. 

Max paused from what he was doing. “Did I say please well enough?” 

Sammy laughed meanly and breathlessly. Without saying anything, he pulled Max’s hair so his head moved up, positioned his cock, and rammed it into Max’s mouth. Max could barely get his mouth around the already growing knot, but he was trying his hardest. He shoved his mouth as far down as he could, and he could feel it hit the back of his throat, push, and then go past it. He gagged and tried to move backwards, but Sammy grabbed his head with both hands and pressed his cock into the omega’s mouth. He moaned and began to thrust in and out of Max’s mouth with little regard for whether he was gagging or not, fucking it like a fleshlight. After a while, Max moved his head, and accidentally grazed Sammy with his teeth. The alpha yelped and pulled Max’s head up by his hair. He slapped him — harder than he had before. 

“You do that ever again, omega, and I’m fucking telling the world what you are. Do you understand?” Max looked up at him, his own saliva and Sammy’s pre-cum streaming down his chin, his tongue lolling out of his mouth a little. If he could have seen himself, he was sure he would have never let himself live it down. But as it was, something inside him was driving him to do anything to please this alpha that had so much power over him. He nodded vigorously. “Good.” Sammy slapped him again, and this time the unrestrained Max let out a moan, not even trying to hold back. Sammy laughed at him and returned to fucking his mouth as roughly as he could. This went on for a few more minutes, and Max was sure that the alpha was close. 

Suddenly, there was a sound at the door. “Oh shit.” Sammy suddenly released Max’s head. He was too surprised to move off of the cock. Sammy grabbed one of the blankets at the side of the bed, and threw it over themselves, such that Max was completely hidden. Sammy pressed his head further into his cock, and Max was left deep throating his dick. Tears sprung to his eyes, but when he heard the door open, he knew he couldn’t move his head. 

“Hey, yo, Sammy.” Ortiz pushed passed the doorway with a rooster under either arm. 

Santana walked in behind him, also carrying a rooster under both his arms. “We’ve got some more vodkaaaaaaaaaa!” 

“Uh- why the fuck do you two have roosters?” 

Ortiz and Santana looked down at the birds. “Well, we heard there was a cockfight,” Ortiz began, “and we were like ‘there’s no fucking way we’re gonna let those  _ beautiful _ birds suffer.’” 

Max gagged quietly on the thick cock in his mouth, praying that the two would leave soon. 

“Yeah, you ever seen that Seinfeld episode? With the Little Jerry rooster? Anyway, we went down there, stole all their betting money, and rescued these great guys.” One of the roosters clucked. “Yes, we’re talking about you, Spots!!” Santana bent down to kiss one of the roosters — presumably Spots, a black bird with white splotches — on the head. 

“Anyway, we’re gonna go get them situated, give ‘em some Funyuns since we don’t have birdseed. Also, meet us in the hallway in 5.” Santana and Ortiz left the room, closing the door behind them. Max let go of the cock, gasping for air and coughing. 

“Jeez. They broke up a cockfight? Good for them,” he managed to choke out. 

“They broke up OUR cockfight which is good for no one— listen, I’m gonna go deal with this situation. You stay here. I’m not done with you yet.” Sammy pressed his lips against Max’s, biting down on his lower lip. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to let him know he could. Max leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Sammy stick his tongue into it. Sammy’s hand drifted to his nipple, tracing circles around it and pinching it. With every touch, Max moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s back and dragging his nails across it. After a second, Sammy pushed him away and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. 

“Fuck. I don’t have time for this. Let me figure out what Santana and Ortiz want. Stay here.” Sammy got out of bed and started putting his pants back on. He awkwardly turned to Max. “That was, uh, really good. Who taught you how to fuck like that?” 

Max had managed to regain some composure, what with the fear of Santana and Ortiz catching them and the break of Sammy getting changed. “Hey, man. It’s in my motto. I’m better than you and you know it. And that’s in  _ everything _ .” He winked and Sammy rolled his eyes. 

“Ok, be back in a second.” Sammy rushed out of the room. 

~~

Max jerked out of bed. He must’ve fallen asleep. He checked his phone. It was 4 am, he had probably been asleep for an hour and a half. What the fuck was Sammy doing out there? Not that he wanted him back. No way. He shook his head as if to confirm it to himself. He  _ hated _ being fucked like an omega, and anything he had said was due to trying to get Sammy to not tell people he was an omega. Yup. He thought about the rough fucking his mouth had just received, and felt his dick twitch. He felt embarrassed, pressing the heel of his hand into his crotch. He guessed it couldn’t hurt to check what Sammy was doing out there. Again, not because he wanted him to come back and finish the job, just to make sure he wasn’t telling people he was an omega. He certainly didn’t feel an ache in the pit of his stomach when he had woken up and Sammy still wasn’t back, and he certainly didn’t love the fact that he was drenched in the alpha’s scent. 

He checked the mirror to make sure he wasn’t looking too disheveled, and walked out the door. He heard sounds coming from down the hallway, and went to go investigate. In the lobby in the center of this floor, a lot of things were happening. On one side of the room, Santana and Ortiz were throwing Funyuns to a rooster. They were trying to yell different commands, but the rooster wasn’t responding in any way, and just eating the Funyuns. On the other side of the room were half a dozen empty liquor bottles. And in the center, right in front of the fountain, Sammy was standing with a shitty clip on tie with three women in white dresses in front of him, one of them wearing a “BRIDE” tanktop over her dress. Behind them stood a bored looking old woman, who could’ve been anywhere between 60 and 100. 

“Do you, Sammy Guevara, take Elizabeth Franklin, Elizabeth Franklin, and Elizabeth Franklin to be your lawfully wedded wives?” 

“I do,” Sammy slurred, blinking slowly in admiration at all three of these women. 

“And do you, Elizabeth Franklin, Elizabeth Franklin, and Elizabeth Franklin take Sammy Guevara to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“We do,” they all chimed at the same time. 

“You may now kiss the bride. Brides. Whatever.” The officiant waved a hand and walked away just as the four people awkwardly started trying to kiss simultaneously. 

“Um, what the fuck is going on?” Max asked. Last time he had seen this man he was balls deep in his mouth. Now he was getting married to three women he had never seen before. 

“Oh, Max, I’m sooooo glad you’re here.” Sammy stumbled over to him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. He furrowed his brow. “Oh man, you smell like me,” he whispered, then giggled. “Anyway, check it out. Cheeeeck it out. These are my wives.” He swept his hands toward the three women. 

“Last time I checked, Samuel, polygamy is illegal in the United States of America.” Max crossed his arms. He was not upset about Sammy leaving fucking him to go marry three women. Well, he was, but there was no logical explanation as to why. 

“No, man— also don’t call me Samuel that’s so weird— but also, we figured out the perfect work around.” He leaned in really close to whisper in Max’s ear. “They all have the same name. So it’s like I’m married to the same woman, so it’s not polygamy.” He tapped his head. “You should’ve been here when we were coming up with the plan.”

“Yeah, I probably should’ve been. I would’ve told you it’s dumb as shit. You’re drunk.” 

Sammy blinked slowly. “You’re jealous.” 

Max jerked backwards. “No I’m not! I’m definitely not jealous. That doesn’t make any sense. I hate you—”

“You’re just jealous I got all this hot pussyyyy.” Sammy yelled this last part and the three Elizabeths cheered. 

Max relaxed. “Oh, yeah. That’s what I’m jealous of.”

“Don’t worry,” Sammy was whispering again. “They’re omegas. I don’t think you would like that.” 

“No I wouldn’t.” Max realized what he had said and shook his head. “I mean, I love a good omega, just because I’m— you know what this is dumb. Do you still need me in your room? Because if not I’m gonna go to bed. You probably want to consummate your marriage. Marriages.” 

“What the fuck is wrong Max? You seem so harshed.” 

“I’m not harshed!” Max threw his hands up. “I’m just tired! It’s 4 am! I drank so much last night, and you know, my jaw is tired, and I smell like— well, you can smell it.” 

Sammy sniffed again, and a wide grin spread across his face. “Oh my god. I know why you’re so mad.” 

“No you don’t. I’m not mad.”

“You imprinted on me. I can smell it on you. The great Max gets scented by one alpha and he’s obsessed with him. Dude are you for real gonna be this much of a slut?” 

Max’s face burned. “I fucking did not imprint.” With a sinking heart, though, he realized Sammy may be correct. Being this close to him was filling his heart with a kind of cold, biological longing. “I just came out to check on you, make sure you’re not spreading my secret around like you’re gonna be spreading the clap to these women, and you’re getting all accusatory.” From what he’d heard, imprinting was temporary. If he could just get to his room, maybe take some heat suppressors, he bet he could end this nightmare. “You think you’re such a hot shit alpha,” he grumbled, “thinking you could make  _ me _ imprint. No way baby. I’m better than that.” 

“Okay. So what would you say if I asked you to come back to my room with me right now?” 

Max perked his head up and took a step closer to Sammy. “Are you serious?” 

Sammy laughed. “Oh you fucking slut.” 

Max had had enough of Sammy’s arrogant talk, the cooing of the roosters, the chatter from the three Elizabeths. He threw his hands up and started walking away. Sammy rolled his eyes. “Max!” Max flipped him off without looking back. “Max! M’Jeff! MJF!” Sammy called after him. He sighed and turned back to the three Elizabeths. “I have to go tell this bitch off, he’s being an idiot that, uh, doesn’t deserve to be in the Inner Circle. You, uh, hang out.” He ran after Max. They were just about to pass his room, and he pulled him into it. 

“Sammy, I only fucking did that so you wouldn’t tell people my secret. I have no interest in doing it again. I’m not kidding,” Max lied. “I don’t give a shit about those three women or whatever. Like, yes, you’re stupid for doing it, but—“

Sammy cut him off by grabbing his head with both hands and pulling him into a kiss. Sammy tasted like alcohol and lipstick. Max stumbled backwards, taken off guard, and fell against the wall. Sammy took advantage of it to press him into it. For a minute, they just stood there with Sammy’s tongue down Max’s throat and Max not doing much to stop it. Then Sammy broke the kiss. 

“You want to be my bitch so bad.” 

“No I don’t! Shut up!” 

“You said you were like a starving man in a buffet, right? It’s no surprise that you eat the best goddamn meal they have and all you want to do is have more of it. I wish I could tell everyone how desperate you get. It’s hilarious. I fucking hate you so much.” Sammy leaned back in for another kiss. 

Somehow, hearing Sammy say “I fucking hate you so much” didn’t hurt Max in any way. In fact, the more Sammy kissed him, the more he wished he would say it over and over and over, maybe with his name appended to the end. Max pushed Sammy off of himself. “No. No way. I can’t.”

“Oh, you want to be my bitch. Soooo bad.” Sammy repeated. He leaned in close and nipped Max’s neck. “Should I remind you that you told me you ‘need’ me two hours ago?” He started unbuttoning Max’s shirt and pushing his jacket off of him. “Or how much you were begging for my cock?” He kissed his neck again, biting and sucking on the spot, making Max moan and groan. By the time he was done taking Max’s shirt and jacket off, a big crimson welt of a hickey had formed on Max’s neck. 

Max cleared his throat. “Did you just fucking leave a hickey on my neck?”

“You didn’t do anything to stop me.”

“People could see it.”

“Good thing you have a scarf.”

The two stared at each other in silence. “You know, Max, you can just go at any time. Get your clothes and leave. I promise I won’t tell people your secret. I mean, as long as you’re not a huge dick, or whatever. I’m a nice guy.” 

Max didn’t move. His brain was begging him to take Sammy’s offer, and just run out of the room. But his feet were rooted to the ground. All he could think about was how nice it felt for his throat to get fucked like that for the first time in years. He’d been fucking omegas for so long, faking a knot. Maybe he had imprinted. Maybe he had been jealous of the three Elizabeths. He didn’t care. Regardless of what it was, in that exact moment, he couldn’t move. 

“Well, Max?” 

Max lowered his gaze. “You’re right. I want to be your bitch. Please.” He used that word for the second time that night, a word he was so unused to saying, but felt so natural in this context. “Just, ugh. Just finish the job you started.” It felt so much worse now. He didn’t have the plausible deniability that he was doing it to protect himself. Sammy could see him for what he truly was, just a desperate omega. Sammy’s hand reached out, grabbing Max’s throat. His thumb pressed into his larynx, and Max choked out a gasp. He grabbed at Sammy’s arm but didn’t make an effort to pull him off. He started to feel the same way he had earlier, like his desperate need to get fucked was taking over. 

“Aw, Max, can’t you be a little nicer?” Sammy mocked. “Most omegas act with a little bit more respect when asking their alphas for a favor.” He pressed his thumb harder against his throat. 

“Please,” Max choked out again. “Please, please, please fuck me. Scent me. Mark me up. I want to take your knot so bad. Make me yours. Please.”

For a second, Sammy kept his pressure on his throat, smiling triumphantly. Then he eased up. “Kneel.”

Without thinking, Max did. Sammy lifted up an index finger and went to rummage around in the drawer next to his bed. He took out something which he put in his pocket before Max could see it, and grabbed his burberry scarf from the nightstand. He went back over and tied Max’s hands behind his back, wrapping the scarf around his arms so that his right hand was by his left elbow, and vice versa. Max didn’t resist or say anything. He just let his fast breath convey everything he needed to convey. Sammy then took off his own shirt and pants, so he was naked in front of the shirtless Max. 

Without thinking, Max moved forward to put Sammy’s cock in his mouth. Before he could do so, Sammy pulled on his hair so he was looking up at him. He took his own cock and placed it on the omega’s face, hitting it lightly and rubbing his knot across his cheeks. It was a typical, humiliating way to scent an omega, and it was the second time it had happened to Max that night. Without warning, Sammy pressed the head of his cock against Max’s lips, and shoved the full length of it into his throat. With the wall behind him and his hands tied behind his back, Max had no choice but to just kneel there and try not to gag. After a few thrusts of his hips, Sammy paused. Without pulling out too much, he bent over to grab his pants from the ground next to him, and with a sinking heart Max realized what Sammy had gotten along with his scarf. A thick, black sharpie. He knew exactly what Sammy was about to do, and tried to move away, but Sammy pressed his pelvis into him so that he head was sandwiched between it and the wall. 

“You want to be marked up so bad? You wanna be an omega bitch so bad? You want to be mine so bad? Fine.” He brought the sharpie down on Max’s forehead, and started writing his own name. He was honestly surprised when Max just grunted and tried to wiggle away. He’d heard heat could make omegas incredibly pliant, but he knew on a normal day Max would be biting his cock off like a rabid dog. 

Max was truly taking that option into account. He was furious. He had no idea what Sammy was writing, and he couldn’t let people see anything incriminating tomorrow morning. But something in him stopped him from biting down. Maybe it was the fear of punishment, or the thrill of obedience, but deep down Max knew he didn’t care what happened to him that night. This was the best, if only, sex he had gotten in so long, and his omega instincts were taking over. He sighed and stopped fidgeting, letting Sammy scrawl all across his forehead. 

In all honesty, Sammy was still quite drunk. The exhilaration of having his enemy on his knees begging for him was enough to sober him up a bit, but he realized as he was writing that he had gotten a little overzealous. On his forehead, he had written “Sammy Waz Here” and then written the word “soft” on every free inch of his face. He knew to an outside observer that the word “soft” would just come off as a mockery of Max’s insistence that he was “better than you” and stronger than you and how great he was. But it was a word often used to denote omegas. To everyone else, it would be a funny prank Sammy played on Max. But to Sammy, and Sammy alone, he was branding his omega for the world to see. When he was done writing on his face, he finally pulled out from Max’s mouth. Max spluttered and coughed, spitting on the ground. 

“You fucking—” Max started, but Sammy pulled him up roughly by the armpits and cut him off. He dragged him over to the bed in the center of the room and pushed him onto it, his legs splaying as he tried to steady himself. Sammy pulled his pants off. Even though Sammy was naked too, Max felt embarrassingly on display as Sammy raked his gaze across his form. 

“You really are an omega.” Sammy flicked Max’s knotless dick, making him yelp. 

“No shit, dipshit. Do you think I’m doing this for fun?” Max strained. 

“Yes. Absolutely. I can tell you’re doing it for fun.” Sammy gripped Max’s dick and squeezed it a few times to make his point. He bent over his body, planting his mouth on Max’s right nipple. He flicked his tongue across it, and used his right hand to rub the other one. Max moaned under his touch, arching his back toward the touch and instinctively pushing his pelvis up toward Sammy. Still pinching and playing with Max’s nipples, Sammy sat back onto his thighs. Taking the sharpie once more, in huge letters across the omega’s chest he wrote “SAMMY’S BITCH.” Like with his face, the rush of power got to Sammy’s head and he kept writing until words like “omega” and “whore” and “Sammy’s” covered his torso. 

Max tried to jerk his body away. “Stoooop!” He whined. 

“Max, I’m going to do whatever I want to you, whether you like it or not.” Max’s dick twitched at that. He knew Sammy could feel it on his thigh from how he was sitting on his legs and his cheeks burned. “And, Maxy, I’m going to  _ keep  _ doing whatever I want to you, whenever I want.” He reached a hand down to Max’s dick and started to jerk it off slowly and rhythmically. As he did so he leaned into Max’s neck, kissing and biting it again, leaving more hickeys in his wake. “And you know why I’m going to do that?”

Max barely heard him, he was lost in the miraculous feeling of getting his cock rubbed. He was thrusting his hips into Sammy’s hand, who was infuriatingly moving with his movements, not letting him get any friction. “Why?” Max let out breathlessly. 

“Because you tell everyone you’re this huge and powerful alpha male. Hell, you tell everyone you’re better than them. You want everyone to think of you as some sort of hot-shot, tough guy. But the reality is, you need to be put in your place. You’re no different than any other pathetic omega rubbing themselves against the closest moving object. This is where you belong — tied up and at the mercy of a stronger and more powerful alpha.” As Sammy was talking he had started speeding up his handjob. “And you’re going to let me show you your place whenever I want. You know why?” 

Max didn’t want to respond. He knew he would. He knew this wasn’t a one off. Sammy was right, suppressing his heat wasn’t worth it. He wanted to rut against this alpha for hours, take his knot, worship his body. But the longer Sammy waited for an answer, the slower he got, so Max quickly blurted out, “Why?”

“Because you love this, of course, but even if you didn’t it’s because I could end your career. If you don’t keep me happy, I’ll tell everyone you’re just a dumb omega slut. You’ll get kicked out of the Inner Circle — man that would be delicious — and no one’s gonna fucking take you seriously again. I guess the only upshot is you’d be able to go out and beg alphas for their knots without worrying about getting caught, and I know you’d love to do that. But you’re going to be my bitch as long as you want to keep your job. I don’t give a shit if you imprint on me or not. You’re going to be following me around like a puppy dog making sure I’m happy either way.” Sammy let go of his dick and roughly patted his balls. 

That sharp, almost painful pleasure, layered on top of the dull soreness of his nipples, the way Sammy was rubbing his dick, and even the degrading things he was saying — it was all too much for Max. He let out a loud and unrestrained groan, yelling, “Oh, fuck, Sammy,” and came all over himself, some of the thick spurts of cum getting on Sammy too. Max closed his eyes and panted. That was an exhausting and powerful orgasm. And yet, his dick was still hard and sensitive, and he was still deliriously horny. In fact, Sammy making him cum without knotting in him almost made him hornier. 

“Damn, you’re fucking loud.” Max didn’t respond, still catching his breath. “Oh, this will make for great leverage, if your secret of being an omega isn’t enough.” Max’s eyes flashed open at that. Sammy was holding his phone, taking photos of him. He knew how he looked. Sweaty, drooling, covered in his own cum, not to mention tied up and marked up with Sammy’s name. 

“Stop.” Max tried to wiggle his arms out from the restraints, but Sammy had tied them too well, and breaking his own scarf would be sacrilegious. “Haha. Very funny Sammy! Delete those right now.” 

“Aww, but don’t you look so cute?” Sammy mocked, showing the photos to him. “Here let’s get a selfie.” He leaned in close to Max’s face and planted a kiss on his cheek while taking a photo. 

Max growled. “I’m going to kill you when you untie me.” 

Sammy snorted. “Like I’d untie you.” He put his phone back on the nightstand.

A jolt of shock hit Max. “You’re going to untie me, right? You’re not going to leave me in here, naked, right?” 

Sammy shrugged. “We’ll see. I said I wouldn’t tell people you were an omega. I never said I wouldn’t let them find out. If you’re a good omega, I’ll think about untying you.” He swiped his index and middle fingers across Max’s belly, covering them in his cum. He shoved them down his throat, thrusting them in and out. Max instinctually, desperately sucked on them. He swirled his tongue around the fingers, pulling them deeper into his mouth. In his heat addled thoughts, he thought that the better job he did the less likely it would be for Sammy to post the photos anywhere, and so he started working even harder to please this alpha. Sammy pulled his fingers out, and lowered them toward Max’s ass. While biting and licking across Max’s chest he started pressing them into the entrance of his ass, then slowly started pumping them in and out. Max let out a loud whine. 

Sammy dug his teeth into the soft flesh of Max’s nipple. “Shut up.” He added a third finger and started moving faster, spreading the omega open below him. Max continued to moan and groan, but tried to restrain himself to be quieter. After a few minutes of fingering his ass, Sammy moved back, sitting on his knees. He grabbed Max’s hips and flipped him over onto his stomach between his legs, and pulled him up so his ass was rubbing against his cock. Max started moving his hips up and down against the pressure. He didn’t give a shit that he fucking hated Sammy and Sammy hated him. There was a deep ache inside of him, and he needed to get it filled. 

Sammy started pressing the head of his cock against Max’s ass, moving his hips tantalizingly slowly in and out of him. “Come on Sammy,” Max groaned. “Sammy, fuck. Come on. Fuck. Please. I fucking need you. Fuck me oh my god. Please.” He tried pushing back onto the alpha’s cock but Sammy stopped him. He leaned over the bed and grabbed his boxers from the floor and shoved them into Max’s mouth. For how in heat Max was, the musk of alpha scent almost made him cum again right there and there.

“Jesus, Max. You are so fucking loud, you whore!” He slapped his ass, and positioned himself behind Max again. He grabbed the burberry scarf keeping Max tied up below him, and using that as leverage slammed his cock to the hilt into the man below him. He screamed into the underwear in his mouth, pressing his face into the pillow. Holding Max’s ass in one hand and the scarf in the other, Sammy pushed himself into and out of Max. At first it hurt, it felt like fire to his unlubed ass. Max shouted “stop” and “slow down” into his makeshift gag. 

Sammy pretended he didn’t understand what Max was saying. “You know what, just say ‘stop’ if I’m going too fast for you.” Max nodded and shouted it, but the muffled sounds didn’t come out sounding as words. “Wow, I guess you just like being treated that rough,” Sammy teased. “And you’re even moaning into my underwear like that. Desperate bitch.”

But as the cock pumped in and out of him, the pain eased away. Almost every thrust hit him in the prostate, making him cry out and making his dick twitch. He was pushing back against Sammy, riding his cock as much as he could in his position. He was glad Sammy hadn’t actually stopped. This was worth it. Not being able to walk tomorrow was worth it. 

“Fuck, Max, show me how much you need me.” Sammy flipped himself and Max over, so he was on the bottom. The omega twisted around so that he was facing Sammy and straddling his pelvis. Despite being tied up and unable to balance himself, he knew what to do. Sammy put his hands behind his head, and Max started lowering and raising himself on his cock. Slowly at first, he then started building up speed, until he was fucking himself as fast Sammy had been fucking him. Sammy pulled the gag out of Max’s mouth, and grabbed his hair. He pulled him roughly toward himself and kissed him, chewing on his bottom lip and sticking his tongue down his throat. Max obediently moaned into him and kept riding him without stopping. Sammy grabbed Max’s hips, as if he weren’t going fast enough, and started fucking into him and pressing his thumbs tightly into the divots of his hips. It wasn’t long until Sammy took a few final, long thrusts, finally pushing himself deep into Max. The omega could feel the alpha’s knot expand deep into him, and the rush of cum even deeper. Sammy grunted and bit down hard on the base of Max’s neck. The feeling was too much, and he came all over himself and Sammy for the second time that night. 

Max flopped over, exhausted onto Sammy. The knot in him finally satisfied his heat horniness, and he sighed and pressed his face into Sammy’s shoulder. He felt content cuddling with this alpha, resting there with his knot in him, and perhaps falling asleep with him. Then he remembered who the alpha was, and the post-nut clarity was enough to get over the  _ mild _ imprinting that was making him so cuddly. “Untie me, jackass.”

Sammy ran his fingers through Max’s hair. “Aww, don’t you want to nuzzle me a little more? You soft little bitch?” 

Max bit him. 

“Ouch! You fucking—” Sammy grabbed Max’s throat and growled lightly. “Now I’m definitely leaving you tied up.”

Max wiggled in his restraints, and tested whether he could pull himself off of Sammy’s knot. He couldn’t. The alpha’s knot was too big, keeping him secure in there. He felt his heat stir again, thinking about how Sammy’s cum was still in him, being kept in there with his thick knot. His dick twitched.

“Jesus. Again?” Sammy smirked. 

“Fuck off,” Max grumbled. His face burned. 

“Look, we’re here for another 15, 30 minutes. Let’s just fucking chill I’m exhausted.” Sammy put his hands down and hesitantly put his arms around Max. “I’m only doing this because it’s the most comfortable position to be in right now.”

Max put his head down on Sammy’s shoulder again. “Yeah, same.”

There was a pause, then both men simultaneously said, “Fuck you.” 


	3. The One With the Piss In It

After some time, Sammy’s knot went down enough for Max to sidle himself off, the cum in his ass rushing out onto the hotel sheets. “We are… fucking disgusting.” Sammy turned his nose up at the state of himself, Max, and the bed. “Let’s go get cleaned up.” 

“Nooo, I’m fucking tired, just let me sleep here.” Max lay down in the disgusting hotel sheets. 

“Fine, whatever—” Sammy raised his hand to wave him off, when a great idea came to his mind. “No, actually, you need to get cleaned up. You’re disgusting.” Sammy hauled the still tied up Max from the bed, all but dragging him toward the bathroom. At one end of the wall, there was a bathtub. Sammy deposited Max in it, who settled back into it. His body was covered in Sammy’s handiwork: hickeys, body writing, and bite marks. Even though the writing on his chest was honestly already smudging from how much Sammy had been sucking on, rubbing, and biting his nipples and chest. 

“Ok let’s get you cleaned up,” Sammy said, positioning himself at the edge of the bathtub. 

“What are you—” Max didn’t have a chance to answer, because at that exact moment a rush of yellow piss streamed onto him, hitting him directly on the chest. It splashed up, and cascaded down his chest, coating his torso. The body writing smudged and dissolved even more, the sharpie mixing with it. Max struggled against the scarf, but there was still no way he was gonna break it. Sammy smirked down at him.

“That’s just to remind you that this fuck didn’t make me hate you any less. I’m just glad to degrade you, and keep on fucking you. Don’t worry, I’m gonna keep your secret, softy. The longer I can hold this over you, the photos I have over you, the longer you’re gonna keep letting me do this to you.” Sammy leaned over the bathtub and wiped the head of his dick against Max’s face. Max growled. “Cute. Omega trying to assert dominance on a man who just pissed on him, and he liked it. See ya.”

Sammy walked out of the bathroom. “I DIDN’T like it,” Max lied, yelling after him. Then he realized the more pressing matter. “Wait! Fucking untie me! Sammy!” There was an excruciating amount of time before Sammy came back, wearing pants and holding Max’s clothes. He dropped them by the tub, and kneeled by it to untie Max. Max stretched his arms. He wanted to throw a punch or something, but he knew he shouldn’t, and he knew he didn’t really want to. 

“Well, see you tomorrow morning. Which is in a few hours.” Sammy turned again to leave the bathroom. “I’m gonna go wash myself off in the fountain in the lobby since you’re hogging the goddamn tub and I’m too drunk to stand much longer. Peace!” Sammy left the bathroom, and Max was left alone with a pool of piss, his own cum, and the smell of his alpha. 


	4. The Elizabeth's Epilogue

Max flipped Sammy off without looking back. “Max! M’Jeff! MJF!” Sammy called after him. He sighed and turned back to the three Elizabeths. “I have to go tell this bitch off, he’s being an idiot. You, uh, hang out.” He ran after Max. 

“Oh, okay.” Elizabeth 1 said, but he was already gone. 

“Is that normal?” Elizabeth 2 asked Santana and Ortiz, still chilling and feeding chickens Funyuns. 

“Yeah, Sammy fucking haaaates MJF,” Santana responded. 

“Motherfucker has it coming,” Ortiz muttered. “Probably getting the shit beaten out of him right now.”

“Hey, can I pet your rooster?” Elizabeth 3 asked. 

“Sure!” Both Santana and Ortiz responded in unison. 

The five waited for Sammy to come back for 10 minutes. Then 20 minutes. Then 30 minutes. 

“I don’t think he’s coming back,” Elizabeth 2 said. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Elizabeth 1 responded. 

“You know, the only reason I wanted to get married to him is because— well because I’m drunk, but because I’m in heat and I’m sooo horny.” Elizabeth 3 pouted. 

“I know!” Elizabeth 2 agreed. “It’s so hard to find a good alpha these days.” 

Elizabeth 1 nodded. “I’d kill for a couple of good alphas right now.”

Santana and Ortiz looked at each other, and gave a slight nod of recognition. “Hello, ladies,” Santana began.

“We couldn’t help but overhear….” Ortiz continued. 

“You’re looking for 2 alphas?” Santana put his arm around Elizabeth 3. 

“Well, he’s one.” Ortiz pointed at Santana and put his arm around Elizabeth 1, the one wearing the “BRIDE” tanktop. 

“And damn, you know what, he’s one too.” Santana and Ortiz put their free arms around Elizabeth 2. 

The three Elizabeths looked at each other, and gave slight nods of recognition. 

“Yeah, okay.”

“Sure!” 

“Oh, fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> * the 5% of the non-compliance is that a) in a set of photos that they released the next day Sammy is shown writing on MJF's face while he's passed out, not while he's fucking his mouth. b) Santana and Ortiz were obviously PARTICIPATING in the cockfight, but I couldn't condone that so I made it silly. c) Santana is actually a beta but it wouldn't have worked to make him one in this fic. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Follow me on twitter (@professor-scaly) and my bro kentucky-gentleman on tumblr.


End file.
